Jaula
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: El último sacrificio significa todo. Puede cambiar no solo el futuro, si no la forma de verte de otras personas. De héroe a villano. De valiente a cobarde. Esta historia participa en el reto "¿Qué significa el amor?" del foro El diente de león.
Esta historia participa en el reto "¿Qué significa el amor?" para el foro El diente de león.

 **Jaula**

A Finnick Odair le gustaba pensar que en toda su vida solo había tres grandes sacrificios.

 _El día era soleado, aunque eso no fuese algo raro en el Distrito 4. Prácticamente todos los días eran así. Especialmente en las mañanas._

 _Su padre finalmente había accedido a llevarlos consigo en un viaje de pesca. Arath y él pasaron la mitad del verano practicando sus nudos y llevaron los mejores._

 _El barco de su padre era de los más grandes. Los Odair eran reconocidos por sus grandes dones en la pesca. Él no sería la excepción._

 _— ¡Finnick! ¡Mira esto! — Arath, su hermano menor, arrojaba un par de sus nudos por la borda. Él corrió a detenerlo._

 _— ¿Qué haces?_

 _— Trato de atrapar nudos con nudos — sonrió divertido. Parecía una buena idea, ¿qué podría salir mal? Una pregunta bastante simple para una respuesta muy obvia. Podrían no atraparla. Y para su mala suerte, pasó. Sus nudos quedaron flotando en el agua._

 _— ¿Crees que si saltamos al agua los tendremos de vuelta?_

 _Finnick frunció el ceño. No, definitivamente no lo creía. Realmente sería difícil conseguirlos todos pues ya se encontraban esparcidos a grandes distancias. Por no mencionar que volver a subir necesitarían la ayuda de un adulto. Si su padre se enteraba no volverían a acompañarlo._

 _— Voy por ellos — subió a la barandilla. Finnick le tomó de la mano._

 _— No puedes. Papá nos matará._

 _— Y nos matará igual cuando sepa de los nudos._

 _Pareció pensárselo un momento._

 _— Está bien — dijo Finnick —. Pero yo los traeré._

 _Respiró hondo varias veces. El agua fría lo tomó de sorpresa. Temblaba._

 _Agarraba los nudos en su mano, para que no se fueran a ir de nuevo. La forma de regresar al barco y que su padre ignorara sus ropas mojadas probablemente eran las más difíciles del plan._

 _— ¡Finnick! ¿¡Qué demonios haces ahí!? ¡Regresa ahora mismo!_

 _Su padre le había mirado de muchas formas. Pero solo una pudo quedarse en su mente. Decepción._

 _— ¿Qué pensabas cuando te lanzaste al agua?_

 _— Recoger los nudos — apenas murmuró._

 _— ¿Quién los arrojó?_

 _Finnick observó a Arath. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, sus ojos llorosos y sus labios hacían un puchero._

 _— Yo — dijo él —. Quería mostrarle a Arath un nuevo juego sobre atrapar nudos con nudos._

 _Su padre los hizo regresar inmediatamente a casa._

 _— Si te hubieras llevado solo a Arath como te dije no habrías perdido el día de trabajo — fue lo único que dijo su madre._

 _Finnick no pudo acompañarlos a algún otro viaje. Arath varias veces intentó convencerlo de decir la verdad. Él siempre se negó. Si lo hacía la sonrisa que le daba su hermano después de una tarde con su padre jamás volvería. No podía quitarle eso._

 _OoO_

 _No era la primera explosión en esa semana. Su padre los abrazaba con más fuerza, intentando que se calmaran. Pero no lo podían. Finnick estaba asustado._

 _— ¿Puedo ir con mamá? — preguntó su hermano pequeño. Su padre aceptó._

 _Finnick también quería ir con ella, pero no podía. Desde que nació Arath su madre le repetía que solo podía abrazar a uno a la vez y siendo él el mayor tendría que entender que su prioridad era su hermano._

 _— Tal vez debería ir a buscar a alguien que nos ayude — dijo el hombre mayor. Enterró su rostro en el pecho de su padre. Temía que si lo dejaba ir nunca regresaría._

 _— Iré contigo — dijo él._

 _Su padre negó con la cabeza —. Tú tienes que cuidar de mamá y Arath._

 _Muy a su pesar él aceptó._

 _No sabe exactamente cuantas horas pasaron entre que su padre decidió salir y alguien llamó a su puerta._

 _— ¡Papá! — Finnick corrió de la esquina pero su madre lo detuvo antes de que pudiera atender._

 _Era un agente de la paz —. Señora, usted y sus hijos deben acompañarnos. Estamos evacuando la zona._

 _Su madre solo asintió, cargando a Arath. Finnick la seguía por detrás. Fueron guiados hacia una especie de camioneta de carga._

 _— Un adulto y un niño — los detuvo otro agente._

 _A pesar de tener ocho años Finnick sabía lo que significaba. Uno de los dos tendría que quedarse. Estaba preparando un discurso para su madre, de como ella debería salvar a Arath porque él ya era un niño grande y no necesitaba tanto que lo cuidaran como a su hermano._

 _— Está bien — ella dijo. Subió a la camioneta sin despedirse o mirar atrás._

 _Hasta el día de su muerte a Finnick le parecía extraño no poder recordar como llegó a encontrarse con Mags. Solo sabe que después de que su madre lo dejara a su suerte ella le llevó consigo a todas partes. Como si fuera su hijo. Nunca le preguntó de donde venía ni lo presionó a que le llamara madre. Él nunca lo hizo de todas formas._

 _OoO_

Para Finnick todos los sacrificios que hizo en su vida quedan en el olvido por el último. Piensa que aquella acción cambiará todo a su alrededor, no solo para él.

Finnick Odair sabe muchas cosas. Sabe que esa guerra tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir. Sabe que está en la espera de su primer hijo. Sabe que Katniss planea asesinar a Snow con sus propias manos. Sabe que él tiene que estar presente para protegerla, tratando de compensar el no haber salvado a Peeta en la arena. Sabe que tiene que hacer un mundo mejor para su bebé. Pero lo más importante de cada cosa es saber que estaría de acuerdo en arriesgarse para poder continuar con la misión.

El último sacrificio significa todo. Puede cambiar no solo el futuro, si no la forma de verte de otras personas. De héroe a villano. De valiente a cobarde.

Puede sentir las gotas de sudor en su frente, como su corazón late más fuerte con cada metro que avanza. Decide que será de los que queden a cuidar las espaldas. Escucha, aunque parezca extraño tomando en cuenta el caos que hay a su alrededor, los gritos de Katniss llamándolo.

Jaula.

Jaula.

Jaula.

Sabe que los rebeldes ganaran.

Y su único arrepentimiento es no haber conocido. De solo dejarle fotografías e historias. Prefiere una vida sin Annie y su bebé a una donde él caiga en manos de Snow.


End file.
